


春山

by itsbetterthan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbetterthan/pseuds/itsbetterthan
Summary: 不要在冬天去舔户外的铁器。
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Huang Minghao | Justin
Kudos: 2





	春山

蔡老师给人端茶送水，没空理我，我又喊了一声，他拧过头来，的确良的衬衣被拧出褶子，耳朵藏在乌黑的头发里，像躲在云后的半轮月亮。男的本来不应该这样打扮，其他知青前几个月就改了城里人那套作风，有时候打了赤膊就下到田里，被蚂蝗叮上了还是叫苦不迭，嘴唇青黑地被送到屋棚歇着，由蔡老师翻着他那本蹩脚医书煎了方子喝下去，也就愁眉苦脸地好转起来，久而久之，细皮嫩肉也被腌成了几挂陈皮腊肉，像他这样的白净面皮属于铁树开花、百年难遇。庙里的神仙尚且蒙尘，祭品也总是被我们童子军拿去充饥。只有画才能这么端正，就像我奶奶说，这老师跟日历上额头点痣的女娃娃长得一样；按我说，丫头也爱跟类似女娃娃的人凑热闹。  
几个老舅拎着矮凳子，又回头跟蔡老师聊几句，口音重，套在白衬衫的瓷人听一般漏一半，在漏掉的空档里里点头，脸上挂着跟奶皮一般薄的笑。隔壁家的丫头非要在这间漏风的草房炕上留下，说是要摆弄蔡老师的口琴，不见到不肯罢休。这下门边又来了个我，蔡老师应付不暇，灵机一动，叫我去会会“小朋友”，挨个字儿蹦出来。那个扎着两个小辫子的脑袋瓜被他一捋，我被那对下了雨似的乌黑眼珠盯着，怀里不自觉多了个包袱。  
我招呼那丫头，不过七八岁，晒得跟黑炭一样，脸圆得没有下巴，裹在小棉褂里笑得眼睛眯成两条缝。“你管蔡老师要什么？”我把她举起来问，她挣动胳膊，向旁边爬去，”哥说明天教我们喀——，喀——”她记不起来那曲名儿，却执意嚷嚷，公社红喇叭向她看齐。嘟囔一声，哧溜一下钻进叠得整整齐齐的被子里，我捉住她的脚，没料到这野丫头力气还挺大，那豆腐块给拱得七零八落。被褥散开来，一股淡淡的皂荚味儿。蔡老师衣服洗得勤，全身上下都是香的，看着连汗都没出过。男的都不像他这么古怪，正常下地的人一天的汗够他流一辈子。晚上他拧干头上的水，往炕上一躺，那副干燥的身体就压在翠玲结婚剩下来匀给他的床单上，水红色底绣着牡丹花，做的梦跟糊窗花似的贴上去。我闯进这处扁平的花丛，在萦绕皂角香的内壁深处摸到她汗津津的脚丫，拖出来。她举起拳头，手里含着那根冰凉的口琴。  
“满意了？“我要对那小孩发火，就像我跑到玉米地里捉泥鳅被蔡老师发火一样。蔡老师发火只会先让别人先难过，用一种了不起的手段，扳倒了我们屯每一个刺头。我以为人人都该有这扳手，却不知道有些螺丝钉会自个儿打转。她笑嘻嘻地把口琴横过去，眼睛缝更窄了。我心里一紧，城里人蔡老师觉得全天下没一处干净，绝不会许小丫头伸舌头乱尝。我横刀夺琴，琢磨着措辞，”借我玩玩，别那么小气。”小孩儿张嘴要闹，又说：“不就是那什么喀——”感觉不妙，糊弄过去，“咳，谁还不会吹嘛！乖乖坐着，算黄哥请你的。”  
要说吹曲儿，自然稍欠，但吹牛的本事却很高。我尝了尝那块冰凉的金属，毕竟是蔡老师的玩具，跟他一样又冷又薄，我妈说得对，不要在冬天去舔户外的铁器。蔡老师的嘴唇和舌头也像我一样碰过这块硬邦邦的口琴。我和他的嘴和舌头仿佛只隔着层多孔的哨子，平日里他的嘴是软的，红殷殷地悬在脸上，总是像吃辣后喝太多水的后遗症，但是他说话又是那样的贴切温和，稀释了那股辣味儿。我总是期盼着他的刻薄，希望有些坏话能从那两片嘴唇里淌出来，但一次也没有成功。他跟所有人都相处得很好，要被恨是一件难事。文化高的知青是不是都这样？好像也并不完全，我们村也有来朝女的吹口哨的流氓。蔡老师文化不光比他们厉害，也有些异于常人的能耐，有时候还会搂着村头的寡妇跳城里的舞。那脸红的追求者肯定想亲吻他的嘴唇。女人都喜欢长得好看的、个子高的男人，蔡老师肯定属于这一类，那他还会属于我们小孩吗？  
我对着这排密密的金属牙齿用力吹气，好像正抵着着另一副口腔。用力地合眼，想把这怪感觉眨走，烧红的眼皮底下又浮现了一双刚下过暴雨的眼睛。我忽然明白，哪里有什么卫生问题，只是我在吃味。我嫉妒小孩，可我也同样没长开，乳臭未干的黄毛小子，想要蔡老师只照顾我一个。  
声音倒是稀稀拉拉地流出来了，能止小儿夜啼。丫头撇撇嘴，“这曲子就这么吹的，还想听出花样来啊？”我硬着头皮说。她嘴里哼哼的：“还不如我娘唱村头戏好听呢……”，对明天蔡老师要教的曲子很不以为然，也忘了自己要拿口琴比划一番的建设，从炕上跳下，别别扭扭地找前厅的蔡老师去。我松了一口气，紧攥着口琴的手松开来，那上面已经全是我的唾沫和汗。不过，那上面也曾有蔡老师的唾沫和汗，我们扯平了。  
蔡老师终于送走了倒数第二个学生，太阳落了，从西边投进红色的光线来。他站在那一片红色里，定定地看了我一会儿，脸上那种平均分配过的笑因为操劳消失了，但眼光里还有些抄底的留存，就像一座庙分不完所有的粥。我注视着他的脸，乌鸦般的黑发下一张收紧的、尖细的脸，脸上两片红色的嘴开合。他越过我，长腿长脚地走到屋子里，开始收拾起灶台，过了一会儿侧过半个脑袋跟我说，“明昊，你是不是在识字班上过学？”我没开口，喉咙里唔嗯一声。他半边脑袋侧回去，又开口说：“怎么？又开不了金口啦？”我像座木桩。  
我不愿扮歪脖子树，走到蔡老师背后，心里却还想的是他的嘴唇，他没扮演我老娘，太阳下山前不回家她会暴跳如雷，捡起一切拿得起来的东西撵人，但蔡老师就算教训人也是轻飘飘的，好像往别人身上吹了一口气，别人就忙不迭地道起歉来。这样的蔡老师反而非常容易捉弄，女知青的把戏能让他脸红很久，那张白净的皮面下全是塞满拆火的炉子，鼓一下风就能烧得很旺，眼睛里飞出轻飘飘的烟。我也轻飘飘地想，给这炉子再添一把柴又能怎么样？忽然痒了一会儿，痒得像被蚊子在够不到的背中央咬了个包，非要给人挠一挠。蔡老师唠叨着我娘，要我赶快长大，像个男人照顾她。  
他没有观察出我的意思，我凑得越近，越发现他并非我想象中的颀长，甚至还比我矮一些。我可以看到他的发旋，闻到他身上的皂荚香味，也许就像这个少见多怪的城里人说的：我学得很快，长得也很快。蔡老师那两条看似惊人的腿也并不通天。仲夏晚上在河边乘凉的时候，有个知青说世界上所有事情都有尽头，天地只不过是折叠起来的纸团，我伸出手想把它拆开。  
他的手肘向后碰到我，但在真正能让我钝痛之前犹豫地停住了，他好像也分辨不出什么是对，什么是错，似乎只有扔下手上的抹布阻止我做错事才能见效。但是我常下田，春天的种大半是我播的，胳膊上都是腱子肉，即使比这个廿年出头岁的小老师年轻很多，捁住他的两条手臂也不在话下。等我的手伸进他的衬衣地下，轮到他做木桩，肚脐是秋天晒干后的裂痕。他低头注视着我动作的手掌，终于会过意来，惊恐地念我的全名：“黄明昊！”他从没这么失态过，声带在尾音嘶了，却立刻警觉地闭了嘴，隔壁家的炊烟味儿传过来，同理这声名字也能传过去。迄今为止，那层油光水滑的、煮鸡蛋般的表壳也只开裂了一条缝。我却好像不认识自己似的，这名字属于另一个孽子，不是现在这个想占蔡老师便宜的可怜学生。黄明昊灵肉分离，只为和蔡老师凑近点，越近越好。“你知道你在干什么吗？”他的嘴唇在颤抖。  
我在他肩膀上点头，说我知道，继续揉着他的肚子，凉且软的一大片，我没揉过女的胸，便断定胸也不过如此。再向上，把那层凉丝丝的的确良掀上去，就是蔡老师的胸脯所在，跟我的不一样，跟我小时候看我娘洗澡的也不一样，比我们都要白很多，我掐着左边的奶头，把它拉出淡色的乳晕，像剥棉花壳子，然后蔡老师像发好的面一样软和下来，脑袋靠在我的肩膀上，嘴唇翕动，我低下头去，才听见他细细密密地说：“放过我。”他越这样平淡地求情，我下体越发愤怒，虽然也不明白充血来自何处，想把裤裆里的东西掏出来，我娘说最好是结婚那天晚上才掏，这是我忤逆的一小步。蔡老师也有裤裆里那玩意儿，当不成我老婆，真是一步错、步步错。  
我放过他，不再玩弄那俩可怜的红豆子。蔡老师长得很美，但也不完全是丫头那种美，是一种崭新的、我说不上来的、裤裆先替我回答的美法。腰上只有一点肉，比我抽条许多，很好提携。灶台到炕只有几步路，我扯着蔡老师的腰，几乎将他打横抱了放上去。他挣扎着要起来，力气还不小，或许是逃走，或者整理整理衣服，力图恢复往常的克制，咳嗽一声然后低低地说：“明昊，听我说，你是个好孩子，你母亲又会怎么想？“我期盼他拧着眉头咄咄发问，哪想到他脸上蒙了一层灰似的没了颜色。  
“但是不让我当坏种，我会难过得要死，死掉了，我娘就没种了。”我在话从肺腑升上来卡在喉咙里。又压住了他的臂膀，就在那片水红色的牡丹花上将他摁进去。他的脑袋撞到墙，吃痛地吸了一口气，表情已经变得难以分辨。实际上我对接下来的步骤一问三不知，这方面的知识仅限于男女要滚做一块儿，之后便是大段的模糊。只会发烧似的把嘴唇贴到他的身上，却迟迟不去吃他的嘴，就像过年才能杀猪开荤的道理。他白色的身体上一点味道都没有，全被含在嘴里化了也不会察觉。只有远了才有那股刚洗完澡的味儿。蔡老师忽然动作了，他伸出手去解我的裤子，目的性那么强，让我想起小时候被我娘把尿。他得嘴唇凑到我耳边，断断续续地说：“帮你……出来，放过我，好不好？”  
我觉得第一句话十分实惠，于是任由他解开我的裤子，掏出我的鸟儿，颤抖地像打机关枪。我伏在他身上，像躺在了一滩水中，鸡巴像插进了一个会蠕动收缩的口腔，那只是蔡老师微微发汗的虎口，我知道，他干什么都小心翼翼，把笔捏在手里，把锅铲拿在手里，把我的鸟握在手里，认真程度相当。我向他的胃送着胯，得兴地操着他的十指带着薄茧的关节，迟迟没有喷出来，跟我自己摸的感觉不一样，这和我自己来的待遇不同：夜间我想着蔡老师，现在是蔡老师面色潮红地想着我。  
我要在他身上找除了虎口之外的洞，开始拆他的军绿色薄绵的裤子，纽扣用单手很难解开，蔡老师单方面作的条约被毁，陡然抓住我的胳膊，“不是说好了——”，他声音发起抖来，往日能说善道的一张嘴忽然兵败如山倒。我把他的手腕压到别的地方继续动作，费了不少力气，像给猎物放血。外裤和内裤一起褪下，堆在腿弯，他的大腿内侧比其他地方还要白点，掐在手里像捏化了一块牛油，我揉搓着那块皮肤，离进入内部的渠道很近，一会儿他也不情不愿地勃起了，硬得像块孵热了的石头。我将他的大腿压起来，膝盖碰到他颤抖的下颌。没打招呼就想进去，凭空造成了一些困难。鸡巴在那个洞前乱转，肉确实软得可恨，幸好我年轻，不然得泄好几回。他痛得像被针砭，眉峰聚成一小座山，到后面有些血被带出来。宛如我俩在这炕上打得难舍难分。直到他再也汇聚不起皱眉的力气，遮住眼睛的手臂也垂到一边。  
我的龟头被挤压着，天灵盖钻了洞，浇下快活来，但蔡老师明显精疲力竭，讲不出完整句子。连向我求饶的词都已经溶解在喉咙里。他痛得过劲儿了，企图并拢大腿，遮蔽下狼藉的屁股。但我的腰嵌在他两腿之间，让这建设失败了。我操着他的内部，却感觉是他滚烫的里层在吸着我。我摸上他已经生了汗的脸，那截发白的、紧绷的下颌，掰过来，吮吸他的嘴唇，失去了血色的黏膜，宛如口琴中央被气流吹动的金属片，他的呜咽就是被我吹出的琴声。他的手还停留在我的脖子上，处在扼死我的前夕，但终究也就是停在我突起的喉结上，没再企图。  
几下耸动之后，蔡老师流下了几滴咸的眼泪，他急促地吸着鼻子，低低地说：“你快出去。”我没饶过他，还是把他往床里钉，那么长的腿，折叠一下也跟上半身相等。他一遍又一遍地念，把这个名讳嚼出骨头沫儿：“黄明昊，黄明昊！出去！”我偏不，我像个刚被爹揍要在老师身上讨回公道的小孩，低下头去，也仿效着念蔡老师的名字，他像是被人一枪打碎了尾巴骨的狍子，忽然委顿下去。他的名字在我嘴里过了好几遍，好像他整个人也这么渡进我的嘴里。我颠三倒四，把他的名字拆成很多又揉成一团，趴在他的背上，转而又拉开他的腿，按下他青红一片的细腰，向那个高热的深处挤进，乐此不疲地玩着轻薄的游戏。  
哪里是轻薄，我将他看得比天还厚。蔡老师平日最疼我，如今也不过是换了种疼法。疼得要簌簌掉下泪来，也就是往鼻子后流再咽下去。我想起来我们这儿有五十八岁的大老汉再河边偷看女知青洗澡，抓住一个揉胸捏了回屁股，隔天被抓起来老老实实地招供后，末了被押着挂了牌子游街，站在河边从背后给枪毙了。要是蔡老师告状，我肯定也会跪着倒在河边，脑袋枕着那滩陈血。我的精都给老师了，血应该淡的跟鸟似的。我娘也不会认了我，只当孤魂野鬼一般抛在芦苇丛里。蔡老师每年说不定还回来给我烧点纸，要我吃面的时候加个鸡蛋。  
我怎么没想到：如果是蔡老师告我，怎么会给我烧纸呢？但那时我天真地想，就那样死了，倒还划算，反正我也不喜欢迟早要娶的莲庆，若往后为她死了，反倒落得憋屈。要是我平时说这话，蔡老师会生起气来，唠叨人只能活一次，若为党和人民故，两者皆可抛。这些比天还大的字儿于我就像那本红色小册子里的话，是统统记不住的。我闻到一股锈味，蔡老师已经红了张脸、两粒奶头，下半身淌着些精也挂着些血，如果他来当我的红宝书该多好，保准会背得挑不出错。  
他累得昏过去，蜷缩在那片揉皱了的牡丹丛里，炕早就熄了，窗户凿在东面，夜晚连月光都透不进来，整间屋子就是一大块密得割不开的黑，即便暗成这样，那张瓷白的脸还是细微地反着光。我穿好裤子，把射了精的鸟儿好好地装进裆里，而蔡老师连被囫囵一顿肏，脸上都是纵横的泪，腰上的青紫像春天满山的杜鹃花，就连衬衣的扣子都掉了好几颗。重新把自己搭建回去应该很艰难，像重新给一座零落的肉菩萨上漆。  
窗外树影大动，风吹得叶子沙沙作响，十分赶客。我要离开这间密不透风的屋子，可不确定明日能否重返，要么在识字课期期艾艾地活，要么就在刑场上肝脑涂地地死，没有什么折衷的办法，除非飞回黄昏，拦住那只伸向口琴的手。蔡老师明天教不了喀秋莎了，他的口琴还在裤子口袋里，冰凉地撞着大腿，好像在嘲弄我的窝囊。我窝囊就窝囊在这唯一的纪念还是偷的。


End file.
